fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kento Sugiyama
'''Kent Sugiyama '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is a member of the Black Knights and the Captain of the Special Division. History Code Geass Kento Sugiyama first appears alongside the other members of the resistance during the assault on the Shinjuku Ghetto. He is one of the few who pilot the Sutherlands that Zero managed to obtain. Sugiyama along with Kallen Kozuki, Kaname Ohgi and Toru Yoshida decide to meet the person coordinating the attack in the Shinjuku Ghetto. All of them meet Zero for the first time being sceptical about why he wears a mask and questions on following him. However, after witnessing Zero, Kallen and Ohgi rescue Suzaku Kururugi from the Purist Faction, they decide to follow him. He later appears when the Black Knights make their first appearance. Before the Battle of Narita, he is seen with Ohgi and the others when they see the Burais and the Guren Mk-II for the first time given to them from the Kyoto House. When Zero announces to the Black Knights that they must fight to survive, Sugiyama participates in fighting against the Britannians. He is later seen again during the Assault on Tokyo Settlement. He is piloting the Burai alongside Naomi Inoue. As he questions on what they should do with Zero gone, he witnesses Inoue's death. Following the failed rebellion, Sugiyama is captured by the Britannian forces and arrested along with the other members of the Black Knights. In an attempt to draw out Zero, Gilbert G.P. Guilford threatens to execute the Black Knights. However, Zero appears and manages to save them all. During the meeting of the Black Knights, Sugiyama is one of the few who questions on where Zero went and why during the rebellion. Later, on the assault of the Britannian aerial transport to kidnap Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, Sugiyama pilots a Burai to assist the Black Knights. However, when Guilford arrives, Sugiyama's Burai is destroyed and ejects. In the Battle at Xiaopei, Sugiyama pilots an Akatsuki to repel the Gun-Rus that have been deployed by the Chinese Federation. Sugiyama later witnesses the formation of the United Federation of Nations and participates in the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement. After the battle, he along with the other core members of the Black Knights are informed by Prince Schneizel el Britannia of Zero's real identity and his power of Geass. After learning the truth, he appears in front of Zero with the other core members of the Black Knights to betray him. With Lelouch backed in a corner, Kyoshiro Tohdoh gives the order to fire. However, Rolo Lamperouge appears in the Shinkiro to rescue Lelouch. Sugiyama later participates in the Battle of Mt. Fuji. After the fight between Lelouch, Schneizel and the Black Knights. Sugiyama is shown to be executed with the other Black Knights, but is saved once Suzaku as Zero assassinates Lelouch. He is last seen in Tamaki's bistro with a guitar resting next to his chair. Personality Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Robot Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Rebels